pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lana (anime)
Lana is a character appearing in Sun & Moon. Appearance Lana is a young girl with blue eyes and hair, the latter in which she wears a yellow decoration. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a dark blue undershirt and a short cape behind her back. She also wears blue pants with a wave pattern tightened by a yellow line, which also has a badge attached, and also wears a pair of blue flip flops. Personality She likes -type Pokémon. While Lana is usually quiet, she is actually a girl of action. She is the oldest of the three daughters of a fisherman. Lana is generally kind and caring to her Pokémon. Biography Lana was using a Poké Ride Lapras and found saw several members of Team Skull intimidating Popplio. Lana had Lapras freeze the grunts with Ice Beam, then came to rescue Popplio. After taking it to the Pokémon Center, Lana fed Popplio and the two have been inseparable ever since.SM005 Season 20: Sun and Moon Lana was fishing on a Lapras with her Popplio. Ash was riding a Sharpedo and was startled by a Bruxish Lana fished out. He fell in the water, which made Lana and Popplio giggle. Later, she came to the Pokémon School, where she rode a Tauros. She also watched as Ash and Kiawe confronted Team Skull grunts.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Before the class began, Lana had Popplio make a watery balloon. Once Ash arrived, Lana and the others heard his story how Tapu Koko visited him and gave him the Z-Ring. After school was over, Lana hung out with her friends, as they were preparing a surprise party for Ash. The following day, the group welcomed Ash for his surprise party. During Sophocles' challenge, Lana told Ash he could use the moves to pierce the balloons, though this only gave Sophocles the advantage. In the next challenge, Lana had Popplio race Ash's Pikachu. As they swam in the water, Popplio was much more faster and won the race. Just as Professor Kukui was to challenge Ash, Tapu Koko came and snatched Ash's hat. The group went after Ash and saw as he battled Tapu Koko and triggered his Z-Ring to use Gigavolt Havoc. After the battle was over, Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge, a decision which Lana and the others supported.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Once Ash obtained the Rotom Pokédex, Lana was amazed by the device. Along with her friends, Lana went with Ash, who wanted to catch some Alola Pokémon. Lana watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Mimikyu, as well as how Team Rocket appeared to steal their Pokémon and were dragged by a Bewear.SM003 Ash's Pikachu was hurt during his battle against Grubbin. Ash and Mallow went to the Pokémon Center, while Sophocles, Lillie, Kiawe and Lana went to report to Professor Kukui what happened.SM004 Lana was training her Popplio to emit his balloon when she was greeted by Ash. At school, Professor Kukui appointed Lana to be the teacher for the next day, for she would demonstrate how to do fishing. Mallow also described Lana as "the fishing master", which made the latter blush. Lillie also told she was equipped for fishing. Popplio jumped into her lap, which terrified Lillie. Lana took Popplio back and apologized to Lillie. Since the class had to bring their own fishing rods, Lana promised to share one to Ash. After school, Ash and Lana went to Lana's house. As they were walking, Lana admitted her wish was to be inside Popplio's balloon and travel the ocean's depths to meet mysterious sea Pokémon. Popplio tried to create one, but failed and made Lana and Ash soaked. After arriving to Lana's house, Ash noticed Lana had her own Lapras as a Ride Pokémon. Inside the house Lana introduced Ash to her sisters, Harper and Sarah. The two sisters started playing with Pikachu and wondered if Ash was Lana's boyfriend, which made her deny it. Soon enough, Pikachu electrocuted everyone, since Sarah and Harper were rough to him. Eventually, Lana gave a rod to Ash. The next day, Lana, as the teacher for the class, had everyone ride a Wailmer and a Lapras to a spot. There, Lana exclaimed they would catch a lot of Water Pokémon and joked they could even catch a Kyogre. She also advised they had to pull out the lure quickly enough to catch the Pokémon. Soon enough, Lana managed to fish out an Alomomola, a Corsola, a Finneon and three Luvdisc. Since others didn't do well, Kukui ordered a break. During the break, Team Rocket appeared and snatched Ash's Rowlet, the Lapras and the Wailmer; they noticed they caught the "small fries" (referring to the Wailmer), which angered Lana. Though Ash's Pikachu freed the Pokémon, they were to fall on rocks. Thus, Lana's Popplio emitted a giant balloon, which saved the Pokémon from the fall. Lana swore she wouldn't let Team Rocket get away with this and had her Popplio redirect Jessie's Mimikyu's Shadow Ball with its balloon. Once Team Rocket were defeated, Lana praised her Popplio for saving the Pokémon and emitting the giant balloon. She had Popplio emit another balloon, which enveloped Ash and Pikachu. However, it was a temporary one, as Ash and Pikachu soon fell down and were soaked. Lana was with her classmates at the School. Ash spoke that a Litten stole his lunch. Mallow and Lana recalled how Litten snuggles around a person's leg, showing its desire for a piece of food. Lana explained Litten was usually found alone. Still, she and Mallow felt Litten was too cute to be mad at.SM007 Lillie, who was too afraid to touch Pokémon, stated she would only do it if she really likes the Pokémon. Lana recalled Lillie was always a school and never actually touched the Pokémon, which made Lillie displeased. The class was called for a lesson by Samson Oak, who showed two eggs, from which one of them the class had to take care of. Lillie chose the blue egg, which made Lana and Mallow note how cute the flower patterns on the egg were. Mallow suggested Lillie should bring it home, which the class agreed to.SM008 Pokémon On hand Gallery Lana and Popplio.png|With Popplio Lana's appearance.png References Category:Trial Captains Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists